


Thinking Tree

by DaNcInG_BoOkWoRm



Category: No Fandom
Genre: I attempted to write a poem, It messed up my formatting :(, It sounds deep and shit, We all have THOSE English teachers, and turn them into something they’re not, and yeah, but really I was writing about a tree, cause you know, no reaction from my teacher, so I gave this to my teacher, the ones who over analyze poems, the speaker is understandably possessive of their tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaNcInG_BoOkWoRm/pseuds/DaNcInG_BoOkWoRm
Summary: A poem by yours truly *winks at you with both eyes*
Relationships: Tree/Human





	Thinking Tree

I’ve climbed the tree as long as I can remember   
It’s gnarly branches twisting in every direction   
It’s leaves blowing into my hair on a windy autumn day   
Freezing Cold as the gentle flakes of snow fleck it during the wintertime.  
The winter mists swirling around my face as fragmented puffs of air come out of my mouth.  
The scent of the crisp oak branches  
The Hughes of the oranges yellows and reds in fall time  
The dead leaves crunching under my bare feet when I stroll towards it after a long day   
The bark under my fingertips as I grip the handholds and climb up towards the sky   
It’s roots stretch so deep you could dig for days and you’d never find the end   
The rings of that tree contain immense knowledge,   
Knowledge you could never fully understand  
Wisdom  
The feeling of freedom as your feet hang suspended over the open ground   
The limitless ends of that tree that you could climb for all eternity   
I climb that tree everyday  
And when I get older, when my bones can no longer take the strain of climbing that tree.   
I simply sit next to its roots  
And sit  
And sit  
And sit   
Just siting  
Wondering  
Thinking   
In my thinking Tree  
In the my tree in which my initials are engraved so no one ever forgets  
That’s MY thinking tree

**Author's Note:**

> 🦑


End file.
